bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare Dragaon/Image Gallery
Manga BakuTech! Bakugan Tech68.jpg Tech76.jpg Tech81.jpg File:Books20110511P1020491.jpg File:Books20110511P1020488.jpg File:O0692092210690307188.jpg File:Bt2.jpg File:Books20100717DSCF0081.jpg File:00_(2).jpg File:04_(2).jpg File:05l.jpg File:29.jpg File:30.jpg File:32.jpg File:37l.jpg File:38l.jpg File:P1000086.JPG File:Books20110215P1020060.jpg|FullMetal Dragaon with Van Metal Cross, Kilan Metal Cross and Destroy Metal Sole File:010.jpg File:03l.jpg File:04.jpg File:SL272598.jpg File:SL272601.jpg File:P1000310.jpg|Flare Dragaon in the altar of Bakugan Dojo (with Harubaru at the side) File:P1000114.JPG|Harubaru's daily life with Flare Dragaon Anime BakuTech! Bakugan Coco.jpg File:Dragaon_proto.JPG Dragaon haru proto.JPG FlareDragaonArtwork1.jpg Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.50.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.50.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.48.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-04-06 at 6.47.00 PM.png Game 51Yi9Y9nTBL._AA300_.jpg|old package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (15).jpg|old package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (back) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (16).jpg|new package of Pyrus Flare Dragaon (back) 512E+Ct3SSL._AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed) File:Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Pat_(38).jpeg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (closed) File:Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Pat_(11).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (incomplete open) W4-1.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon without sticker (complete open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (10).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (complete open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (7).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon with Destroy Normal Cross (complete open front) o0471052010641402430.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon with Destroy Metal Sole (complete open front) Picture 125.png Bakutech convert system.jpg|official image of Flare Dragaon and Destroy Munikis switching parts by using BakuTech Convert System File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (closed front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (31).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (closed front) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp00.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (35).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version (open back) Whf drag g1.jpg|[Pyrus] Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Gold Version (open front) Whf drag s.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Silver Version (open front) Whf drag c.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Bronze Version (open front) Dragaon nyusho.jpg File:Rdragaon.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Red Version (open front) File:Tenji21.jpg|BakuMetallic Team Dragaon (Pyrus Flare Dragaon BakuMetallic Red Version at the second left) File:51fjH7S_1YL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (closed front) File:51zSyTWOHiL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon G (open front) File:51x03iF00tL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (closed front) File:51W30CnW3lL_AA300_.jpg|demo Pyrus Flare Dragaon S (open front) Patryk Jan Cesarz Pat (9).jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon S without sticker (open side) File:Dragaon_b.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version (closed back) Fd-bb.JPG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version (open front) File:Blueblazedragaon.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Blue Blaze Version (open side) File:SL279991.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (front) File:Flare_Dragaon_instruction_back.jpg|Instruction of Flare Dragaon (back) File:Convert_parts_custom_sticker_.jpg File:P1000090.JPG eeePicture 6.png Picture 125554.png Sivacstand.jpg Picture 2312122112.png Picture 20ewrqqqqqqtt.png Picture 19wwwww.png Picture 17qqqqqqq.png Picture 16yyyyyy.png 71laN7cVxwL. AA1300 .jpg kinryupack.jpg KeithStrife_BOT01b_FMDragaon.jpg|Fullmetal Flare Dragaon G KeithStrife_BOT01b_DragaonFM.jpg|Fullmetal Flare Dragaon S KeithStrife_BOT01b_Pentagram.jpg|Pentagon Parameter for Fullmetal Dragaon KeithStrife_BOT01b_Diamonds.jpg|"Chest Diamond" Comparison Hagane Dragaon Top.jpg Hagane Dragaon Side.jpg Hagane Dragaon Front.jpg Hagane Dragaon Back.jpg Honoo Dragaon Wing.jpg Honoo Dragaon Top.jpg Honoo Dragaon Front.jpg Honoo Dragaon Side.jpg 536914827.jpg Card(s) File:Bac01flaredragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Flare Dragaon' metal dragaon.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'FullMetal Dragaon' File:Teambattlem.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Team Battle Master' File:Bac103virtualeffect.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Red Ability Card 'Virtual Effect' File:Abilityrevive.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis,Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Ability Revive' File:Fightingfist.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Red Ability Card 'Fighting Fist' File:Bac111flareenergy.jpg|Blue Ability Card 'Flare Energy' File:Bac121flareknuckle.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Knuckle' File:Bac122flareexplosion.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Explosion' File:BTC181_AB_101207.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Ability Card 'Flare Steelers' File:Combattriangle.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Van Falco Green Ability Card 'Combat Triangle' BTC232-AB.jpg|Flare Dragaon, Destroy Munikis, Kilan Leoness, Van Falco, Gran Panzer Green Ability Card 'Legend of Brave' File:Destroy_hercules.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Green Fusion Ability Card 'Destroy Hercules' BTC040-GA.jpg|Silver Gate Card 'Golden Dragon, Stand!' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon G, Haos Kilan Leoness G and Subterra Gran Panzer G BTC041-GA.jpg|Silver Gate Card 'Silver Dragon, Battle!' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon S, Darkus Destroy Munikis S and Ventus Van Falco S BTC037-GA.jpg|Gold Gate Card 'Black Metal Three' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon G, Haos Kilan Leoness G and Subterra Gran Panzer G BTC230-AB.jpg|Green Ability Card 'Seal a Evil' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon BTC223-AB.jpg|Green Ability Card 'Flare Friendship' featured with Pyrus Flare Dragaon S Powerlevel50.jpg|Red Ability Card'Power Level 50%' Others File:SL270075.jpg File:P1000102.JPG|BakuMetallic Pyrus Flare Dragaon (second left) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-close-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c0.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon (special color) in ball form (closed) File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v.PNG|Pyrus Flare Dragaon in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon-pyrus-v1.png|Pyrus Flare Dragaon after using BakuTech Convert System in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Flaredragaon_pyrus_sp_c00.jpg|Pyrus Flare Dragaon Special Color Full Metal Version in ball form with pentagon parameter File:Teamd.jpg File:Teamd_ds.jpg dragaon2.jpg 複製 -untitled.PNG|Animated 3D prototype model Suketti.jpg|Flare Dragaon's Concept Artwork Category:Image Galleries